1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to night vision equipment. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems for maintaining pressurized enclosures for night vision equipment.
While the present invention is described herein with reference to illustrative embodiments for particular applications, it should be understood that the invention is not limited thereto. Those having ordinary skill in the art and access to the teachings provided herein will recognize additional modifications, applications, and embodiments within the scope thereof and additional fields in which the present invention would be of significant utility.
2. Description of the Related Art
The utility of night vision systems for military and commercial applications is currently well recognized. Many night vision system optical and electronic components must be kept in a moisture-free environment for optimum performance. These systems generally employ a gas such as nitrogen under pressure within an enclosure to achieve low humidity. However, nitrogen has a tendency to leak because of the molecular structure thereof and because of the mechanical limitations of seals.
Conventional systems for detecting leaks in enclosures for night vision systems are embodied in large, heavy, bulky, nonmovable consoles. The consoles provide a work bench and gauges and other instruments for detecting leaks and performing other operations.
Unfortunately, the size of the console is typically such that field maintenance is impractical. Thus, each night vision system to be serviced must be removed from service and brought to a location having such a console. In addition, the conventional leak detection system has no self-check process control capability. These systems have a tendency to lose accuracy over time. Calibration of a leak detection system is time consuming and difficult to perform as extensive console breakdown is typically required to calibrate internal instruments.
While somewhat portable leak detectors are commercially available, those that detect leak rates in the range for night vision systems are generally quite expensive.
Hence, there is a need in the art for a portable inexpensive system for detecting leaks in night vision enclosure systems.